


Gage and Jayce's Reunion

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: Jayce and Gearshift are one and the same person. Gearshift adopted the name of Jayce Roycewood to throw off the Plutarkian Prisoner Hunters while Gage went by Ethan Woodstone to keep the hunters after him from ever knowing that Ethan wasn't his real name.





	Gage and Jayce's Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Jayce and Gearshift are one and the same person. Gearshift adopted the name of Jayce Roycewood to throw off the Plutarkian Prisoner Hunters while Gage went by Ethan Woodstone to keep the hunters after him from ever knowing that Ethan wasn't his real name.

**The late summer day dawned bright and very early, for Gage who had been up since 5:00 that morning it was packed full of places Domino needed to be taken to for his various professional meetings and meetings with the New Headmistress and uniform provider of the new private school he had enrolled his four daughters in so they could be fitted for proper fitting uniform necessities, followed by dental appointments for all three girls with Joey. **

**A thorough check up for all three girls meaning a thorough tooth count, cleaning and flossing by Tara, a few cavity fillings by Joey and a swift trip to see Crystal for their immunization updates and a thorough check up for Shannon who had been battling a nasty stomach virus and was still nauseous around food.**

**The first trip of the day that he wasn't needed for was to take Shannon and her sisters to see Terrence since Crystal had been bitten by the stomach bug, then Domino would be taking Shannon back home to rest with an even stronger prescription while the other girls got their shots updated and had their six month thorough check up, Shannon would have her's when her blood work came back clean.**

**As the day wore on into late afternoon, Gage's replacement driver Gregg arrived to take his place so he could go pick up a few things for his special date that night, once he had everything he needed in terms of clothes and shoes and a batch of gifts, Gage decided to finally do something about the stubborn cowlick and his bangs that were getting in his eyes so he popped into a hair salon/spa to get his hair cut and once and for all take care of his nails especially his left little finger nail that had decided to become ingrown.**

**After a few hours of pampering in the Salon/Spa and finally getting relief from the pain of his ingrown pinkie nail, Gage realized he had an hour to get to Sebastian’s for his surprise reunion date with Jayce so he headed into the changing room to get changed out of his work clothes into his new clean clothes and shoes sticking his folded work clothes into the clothing store bag then headed out of the change room, to the front where he settled his bill then headed out of the Salon, up to the corner where he crossed, pulled out his cell phone, double tapped the hidden app that called his bike out from the parking garage to where he stood.**

**Once his bike was in front of him, he lifted the seat depositing the bag with his work clothes in it in the back bin and his gifts for his lover in the forward bin then lowered the seat and straddled it, putting on his helmet and zipping off towards Sebastian's on the Bay arriving with time to spare before Jayce arrived.**

**Gage looks up at the restaraunt thinking:** _Ten years ago I wouldn't have been shot dead entering this place! Then again, ten years ago I'd have been married to Carla, yech, still can't stomach the name or the face or the damned person the name is associated with! Even from a young age, I knew I wasn't straight. Gearshift caught my eye back during my forced engagement party to Carla but yet I had to deny what I'd already knew in my heart, I was falling for Gearshift back then and he was married to Carla's sister Darla. Poor guy no wonder he divorced her right as soon as his inheritance hit the bank! As soon as that check cleared he shifted all his money into a locked secret account that Darla knew nothing about and left it there forcing her to live paycheck to paycheck until at long last she went running back to daddy to have the marriage annulled citing 'financial hardships too great to work through'_. **(Hears his alarm going off pulls out his cell phone and turns it off saying)** I know, I know. I'm here early. The earlier the better.** (Dismounts his bike, lifts the seat and pulls out the bag of gifts then puts his helmet in the bin, remotely locks the seat and the bike ensuring the anti-theft alarm was turned on then headed inside saying to Sebastian)** Is it ready?

**Sebastian:** It is, everything will be cooked in a separate kitchen using vegetable oil and kept away from any shell fish to avoid an allergy attack as you requested.

**Gage:** Good, I had hoped that steak house would be opened by now but they're still tearing it down.

**Sebastian: **Just follow me and I'll take you to the special room.

**Gage:** Oh by the way, you'd best fix your website. I have a card from Sierra but the link takes me to Sunset's Fish and Chips on the Lake

**Sebastian:** Oh dear, I'll have Clement fix that asap! Can't have people booking dinners here and being rerouted to Sunset's Fish and Chips By The Lake. It doesn't exist anymore. Oh well it does, it's on the bottom of the newly widened lake along with some very expensive houses. When they widened the shipping channels, they ordered everyone to pack up everything, ensure everything was out of their houses as they would never be returning. I remember that day, an entire town was submerged just so bigger and longer ships could get through. Why they're still tearing it down is beyond me. It was burned to a cinder when no one was inside, the fire happened when it was closed for the night. There weren't any dangerous chemicals being used. It should be cleared and rebuilt by now two years later.** (Stops at the IT Room, opens the door and says)** Clement?

**Clement looks up and says:** Yeah Sebastian?

**Sebastian:** We have a problem

**Clement:** Not again! Sunset's Fish and Chips On The Bay in on the bottom of the bay. I'll get to fixing the code right now and figuring out why visitors are being redirected to Sunset's Fish and Chips on the Bay when it's on the bottom of the bay.

**Sebastian closes the IT Room Door and heads to the private room off the water saying:** Here we are, the private room you booked. Now are there any berry allergies he has?

**Gage:** You're kidding me right? He who eats bumble berries in every conceivable form allergic to his precious berries? No, you'd have to murder him first before you take his berries away for the rest of his life. He's a self confessed chocoholic, the chocolatier the better he'll like it.

**Sebastian pulls out his note pad and scribbles the information down and says:** I'll bring out the drinks to start you off. Wine or Champagne?

**Gage:** Neither, too many memories associated with them. He prefers super chilled Dr. Pepper, Nachos and cheese with guacamole and mild salsa--don't ask.

**Sebastian:** Alright then, never ending super chilled Dr. Pepper it is. **(Leaves Gage to set things up and heads back to the front where Gearshift had just shown up and says)** You're right on time. I know that look, been getting it all day. Sunset's Fish and Chips on the Bay is on the bottom of the bay.

**Gearshift: **Now it makes sense. There's a glitch somewhere that takes a person to Sunset's confirmation page but the link reads this place.

**Sebastian:** Follow me and I'll take you to the room that's reserved for you.

**Gearshift:** That's another odd thing, an anonymous invitation to dinner hits my phone but I can't back trace it? **(Follows Sebastian to the private room off the water saying)** The last place I remember being told where Gage was, is in a Plutarkian Hell Hole on Demos.

**Sebastian opens the door and says:** This is it. Whoever sent you the invitation to dinner is inside waiting.

**Gearshift steps inside looking around until his eyes rested on a ** **lone ** **familiar male figure leaning on the railing facing the dock and hesitantly heads towards him**

**Gage catches sight of Gearshift out of the corner of his eyes and**** turns around saying:** What took you so long to get here?

**Gearshift:** GAGE?!

**Gage:** That's me unless you know of another guy named Gage.

**Gearshift:** W-w-wait! The last place I heard of you being, was on Demos in prison!

**Gage:** Naah, I was there for two days when I feigned passing out from exhaustion, got put on a transport ship back to Mars which crash landed in the Adirondacks and I ran like hell to get away ending up on Domino's back door step. He let me crash at his place in exchange for being his bumbling driver George who can't do anything right. Then I became Ethan the tech wiz who can fix a dropped GPS signal just by hitting the back button. I'm literally just a replacement daytime driver for the old guy that drove like he was going to a burial at a cemetery! We've crossed paths so many times it wasn't funny.

**Gearshift sinks into a near by chair saying:** I found your phone smashed to pieces after I got myself untangled from the stuff in the storage closet!

**Gage pulls out his cell phone saying:** That old piece of crap? It never did work properly. You could call me but I couldn't call you, I could text you just not call you. Kinda glad that piece of crap Carla gave me is gone, now she can't text me anymore begging me to take her back.

**Gearshift suddenly realizes who the anonymous dinner invitation was from and says:** Then it was you who sent me the anonymous untraceable invitation to dinner?

**Gage walks towards Gearshift until he was in front of him then grabs his hand saying:** You got me dead to rights! Now c’mon, the table is ready and waiting, the view from the deck is gorgeous! **(Pulls Gearshift to his feet saying)** When the sunlight hits the middle of the lake just right, you'll see what's on the bottom

**Gearshift stands up saying:** What is so fascinating on the bottom of the lake?

**Gage:** Just come over and look.

**Gearshift follows Gage to the deck and watches as the last of the fading sunlight filtered through the water illuminating the submerged town and says:** Just like the town I grew up in until I was six. The engineers building the locks in next city over decided that my town was in the way of the newly widened waterway and bought up the town. Both my folks were at work when the year's notice to vacate the property was given. Then again, it suddenly dawned on me why they told me something was going to happen to the town that would be irreversible and had already bought a brand new house big enough for my stupid older sister to think she was moving back home with her husband, her six kids, his aging grandparents and great grandparents. Until Lina's husband told her he had already bought a house for them and their kids, set his grandparents and great grandparents up in a new seniors facility. Huh, she was cheesed to the max, called him everything under the sun except his name. By the time the eviction notices and payout checks were in the mail, my dad had picked up his check on his way home from work after picking up his final paycheck and severance package and a stop at the bank to empty out his safety deposit boxes, cash out his Retirement funds, our Educational Savings Plans and anything else that had money in it that wasn't going to be transferred in time. By the time we moved out of what was going to be on the bottom of the newly expanded and widened Ares River, I believe there was all but one family still refusing to believe the town was going to be underwater in six months. They stayed until a week before the waters started being allowed in to town, when they seen the water coming, they moved out of town to their new location in a whole new city. Imagine trying to explain to your new classmates that your old town is under six hundred and fifty feet of water and writing a disciplinary paper entitled**_ 'Why Lying Is Nasty'._**

**Gage:** My town was under water as well, it was the first to go. My mom had just given birth to the idiot twins when she found out from my dad that we had to pack the entire house, Cottage and Lakeside House because they were going to submerge the town by the time the twins were eight. The last family to leave was mine because mom was trying to find the twins. They didn't believe mom and dad that the town was going to be flooded in two hours so they ran off to the playground only to find it underwater so they took off for their school yard only to find that was submerged. By the time mom and dad found them, the water was six blocks away from our empty house. The Cabin and Lake Side house were emptied towards the end of Winter Break, leaving our house and storage facilities to be emptied. We emptied those during early summer break which was still during winter break as the high school was dismissed permanently the previous summer when the flooding of that district started. By the time the waters were at least half a mile away, every last square inch and every nook and cranny was emptied, hidden passage ways were triple checked and priceless objects carefully removed, the attic was emptied first, then the basement, then the root cellar and our bomb shelter and after that it was down to the one hangar like storage locker that we quickly went through and emptied leaving behind nothing but empty boxes. When the water was a block from our house, we were out of town with dad's foot flooring the gas pedal just as the water roared into our neighborhood. We stood with the town high up in the hills watching the water cover our town until we could see nothing. I had totally forgotten my old house until the day the Plutarkians drained Ares River and ran through the houses searching for prisoners, ahh that made my day. I was sitting in another pointlessly boring lecture when a friend of mine nudged me and said 'The stink fish are in our old town searching for residents to take prisoner and are confused why there's no one there.'

**Gage:** They were doing the same thing in my old submerged town after they drained it and let it dry out a few weeks. They sent troops to sweep the town looking for prisoners only to get the report back 'Sir there's no one here! The town's empty! No power! No residents! The houses are vacant as if the inhabitants packed up and left!'

**Keith wheels in a trolley with food on it saying:** Your first course is served!

**Gearshift turns around saying:** You ordered already?

**Gage:** Just the first course, after that it's up to you what you want to eat.

**Gearshift sits at the table followed by Gage saying:** Right now I could eat an entire pumpkin! Anything sounds better than the point based food my nutritionist has me eating to loose a hundred and twenty pounds. This dinner date has already devoured all of tonight's points and all of tomorrow's points and half of the next days points.

**Gage sits down at the table and cracks up saying:** YOU NEED TO LOOSE A HUNDRED AND TWENTY POUNDS? From WHERE? Your butt? **(Calms down saying)** So let me get this straight, some fat asswipe who couldn't change their eating habits if you paid them, tells you who has dropped two hundred and eighty seven pounds since we met, he who can run circles and laps around the fastest runners in the Army, that you need to drop a hundred and twenty pounds? Whooo boss will have fun with this! Which reminds me, you need to get in touch with Ace and soon.

**Gearshift swallows his mouthful of salad and says:** Got in touch with him this morning, the last ones to be found are Digger, Buckshot, Breeze, Remy and Feather. If they think for one moment Northwind is going to give up three of his kids, they’re sorrowfully mistaken and Remy has family living in New Orleans, they’ll shoot first and ask questions later. His folks maybe dead but he still has family that will hide him until it's safe for him to get in touch with Ace. As for Digger, he has no family period, his family is what you call late in life parents. His parents waited anxiously for him to be born, but his mother's dad went to court and had his daughter and son in law's parental rights terminated and at eight months had Digger delivered early by C-section while his dad sat in court and his mother was in a medically induced sleep. By the time Digger was born, papers were already signed relinquishing their parental rights to him. Right as soon as he came out, his cord cut, his mother cleaned up,stitched up,healed after a few weeks and discharged, he was taken to the new born division of the orphanage where he remained until he left at the age of ten due to over crowding.

**Gage:** Why did his grandparents dissolve his parents rights to be his parents? They were married I ought to know, I was his dad's best man when he married his mother.

**Gearshift:** Harmony's dad did a one eighty after finding out she was six months pregnant. He went and had paperwork drawn up stating Harmony and Drake weren't financially, emotionally, psychologically or physically ready for Digger, they had no money, no jobs no where to take the baby to call home other than a homeless shelter and that Drake was a major drug dealer and Harmony was a pill popping, heroine injecting drunk and if they wanted what was best for this baby, CPS had better step in as soon as the baby was born, cord cut, cleaned up, swaddled and remove the child before the mother woke up and demanded to see her son. The doctors were to cut, tie and burn her tubes to prevent another 'unwanted' pregnancy. He got his way, while Harmony was still asleep on the table, the doctor performed a complete hysterectomy making future pregnancies impossible, that killed Harmony when she found out she couldn't have another child. She died a few months later from an infection stemming from the complete hysterectomy a few days shy of her twenty third birthday, Drake died the day of his twenty eighth birthday shortly after Harmony after one of her dad's company cars caused an accident and he delayed Emergency Response Teams by having all Emergency Routes closed to traffic. Yet he didn't realize that someone caught it all on camera and submitted it to the police, he was arrested, charged with obstruction of Emergency Response Vehicles by deliberately causing multiple accidents and spent thirty years in jail, while his wife divorced him taking him for everything he had including his company and fired the drivers that caused the accidents. Lily was livid at what her husband did to their youngest daughter when their oldest three and middle two were popping child after child from various men and no way to support them. Which reminds me, I should let them know Ace is out. **(Pulls out his cellphone, opens his messaging app then types a message to Buckshot, Breeze, Feather and Remy telling them to get in touch with Ace ASAP then sends it and shuts off his phone saying)** There's that done, hopefully those four will get in touch with Ace sooner rather than later. Then there's the matter of apologizing to Sierra for the way I spoke to and treated her, I blamed her for you and the others being gone. Told her that if she hadn't been on the tour, none of this would've happened. I wasn't thinking clearly about anything.

**Gage:** Did you forget that before that happened, Sierra got sick? Nothing Sora did could bring down Sierra's fever so Boss turned the bus around and went back to North Point Base, carried Sierra on his back to the Medward, got her settled into the CCU then got back on the road. It was after he dropped off Sierra that the stink fish targeted our bus and captured everyone except you. If it hadn't been for Sierra taking Ace's boys in under her family's name, they'd be sitting in an orphanage stripped of their possessions that they were made to get rid of and given new identities to make them more adoptable and appealing to potential new parents. Boss has a boatload of guilt for what he did that day in prison yet he knew it was the right thing to do: get the kids out of there and get the younger kids to safety. When the time is right, he knows where to get his boys. His heart literally shattered when he sent Sora away to safety. At that point, they'd never been apart for very long.

**Gearshift leans back in his chair and says while looking over the menu:** Wouldn't now be the right time to go get his sons back? Boss is home where he's been wanting to be, his other kids are home with Sora, wouldn't now be the best time to get the boys?** (Spies the Halibut meal and says)** Ooh the halibut and chips look good with the side salad and coleslaw and garlic bread. **(Remembers his lunch and says)** On second thought, I already had Halibut for lunch today and I don't eat the same thing twice. The steak looks good with HP Sauce and mashed potatoes with butter and gravy, a nice garden salad with Italian dressing and a side plate of fries no gravy..

**Gage notices the server had returned and says to Gearshift**: Settled on what you want to eat?

**Gearshift closes the menu and says:** Yep! I'm gonna have the AAA steak medium-rare with HP Sauce and mashed potatoes with butter and gravy and a side of fries nothing on them.

**Gage takes Gearshift's menu from him and hand the server saying:** Double the order. Mine should be medium-well. I prefer my meat cooked.

**Keith finishes writing down the order then takes the menus saying:** Two steak meals, one medium-rare and the other medium-well, mashed potatoes and gravy and a side of fries.**(Leaves the table side and headed to the kitchen to put the order in closing the door behind him)**

**Gearshift: **Before all of this madness happened, Sierra was dealing with a flood of phone calls from people who thought she and her entire band were dead. Problem was that they were at a photo shoot with their band when the crash happened and no one thought to check the passenger list for the bus because if they had checked, they'd have realized that the band that was killed was the Korean _CHURCH_ Band Sierra was forced to start touring with. Once Sierra started touring on her own, Mrs.Khan never changed her passenger list and gave all the kids that joined to fill the empty spots with the same names as the ones that left. It was creepy as fuck and from what I understand, pissed off Domino big time. Sierra was in Japan doing a kids skating show when this happened. It's like do you know how to use the Internet Search Engines? Do you know how to compare photos? If you do, then the girl I was laughing at memes with on youtube,wasn't the girl in the photos the media was plastering all over their screens.

**Gage: **I had thoughts of the same manner until I was paired off with her for grocery shopping. I was annoyed and aggravated as hell, those morons bugged the hell out of her with questions like **'Sierra! How did you survive the bus crash? Are you doing this for insurance money? Was there a bomb on the bus? Did Max put it in the luggage bin before he boarded the bus?' ** I just couldn't believe the questions they were rapidly asking her.** 'Are you pregnant with Carter's baby? Is that why you're not answering our questions?! Why did you change your name?! Are you shacking up with your latest stoner boyfriend?! Did you miss the tour because you were high on drugs and overslept like everyone says you were? Where were you that night? What was so important that you missed the tour bus?"** How about she was in the middle of a Kids Skating Show in JAPAN when it happened? Mrs.Khan committed insurance fraud that day and she knew damned well it was Insurance Fraud but didn't care one way or the other. That bus was empty as fuck and the entire Korean Church Band was in a Church performing when that bus crashed. Those kids are all alive and well and when Dragon found out all hell broke loose. His lawyers went on the hunt and found Mrs.Khan alive and well, the kids all going to the Korean Private Academy all on Dragon,Domino, Blaine and Blake's dimes. _That_ all ended very quickly when the Insurance Company found out the bus was empty, the upcoming check payments were all stopped, the kids who were coasting along on a free ride were kicked out, Mr&Mrs.Khan were arrested for Insurance Fraud and Grand Theft and carted off to jail for a long stint. Last I heard they were still there.

**Gearshift:** Their Lawyers tried to claim no one committed Insurance Fraud, the Scholarship Money was 'rightfully theirs to give as they seen fit'. it was all a 'big misunderstanding on the part of the Media'. Yeah the Judge didn't buy that crock of crap, not only were they committing Insurance Fraud, Cashing Checks for Insurance and sending their Korean Church Band to Private School on someone else's dime oh no we're not committing fraud! Telling the Media that Sierra and her entire band are dead? That's not scaring the shit out of their families not to mention putting their education at the time in jeopardy! Not to mention their careers! Sierra had to field so many calls from her publishing company her cell phone bill was astronomically high. It took her almost a year to convince the utility companies she wasn't dead even longer to convince the banks she was still alive. She was reported to the credit beareau as being deceased, her credit card accounts were closed without her knowing about it and why? Because Mr&Mrs.Khan decided that instead of registering the new band by _their_ _original_ names, they'd use the names of the kids who 'abandoned' them and fuck up their ongoing lives, so when Blaine got a call from the Financial Advisor at the Bank Sierra dealt with stating someone was using her name to access her account, he had to sit there for over three hours and say 'No she is NOT Korean in any way shape or form, try her heritage is Egyptian going back five thousand years, no her hair is caramel brown not black, her eyes are stormy blue not black,she speaks english fluently, no she does not consult a Korean to English Dictionary, she doesn't need a Korean to English Dictionary period, no she does not wear a Korean Private School Uniform, she and her band are tutored on the road by their Manager, no her best friend's name is not Sun Hi Khan. Deny her access to the account and I will deal with Mrs.Khan's blatant lies about her being dead myself. Just ask her for her Photo ID for verification. After that he got on the phone with the Fraud Unit at the Police Station to report a Fraudulent Attempt to withdraw $122,880.00 out of Sierra's private bank account using her old Photo ID and Bank Card, directed them directly over to Sunny's Variety Store where Mr&Mrs.Khan worked telling them that's where they'd find Sun Hi and if they sent someone over who understood Korean fluently, they'd get the low down on what's going on.

**Gage:** Don't tell me, the Police got involved sending a Korean Under Cover Cop to the Convience Store with his own son pretending to be Sun Hi's boyfriend in on the action?

**Gearshift:** Yep, Sun Hi took the 'boyfriend' up to her bedroom and five minutes later her parents came into her bedroom saying **'Why you not get money? It simple! You go into bank, go up to Machine, put card in machine, punch in pin number we give you, and take out $12,000! Do NOT go up to teller! Just use machine! Simple! Easy! No interaction with people! Just take money in multiples of three! So easy! She not mind! She rich bitch! She no miss twelve thousand eight hundred and eighty dollars from her big account! Go back to bank and do what I tell you to do! No one question you! You have her ID I pilfered from her purse at last meet and greet! Use IT!'** Too bad for Mrs.Khan that Rielley seen it and had Security tell Sierra to put a stop on all her cards and report them as stolen. Within I'd say a half hour, using Rielley's phone, Sierra put a stop on her bank card, her credit cards, all rewards cards, her cell phone was turnd off and gave them Rielley's phone number to alert her if her cards and ID were ever used. I'd say within fifteen freaking minutes, Sun Hi was at the ATM down the street trying to take out four thousand dollars, her sister Sung Hi was at the Mall trying to purchase six hundred dollars worth of clothes,shoes,jewellery and make up using her credit card. Somehow _those_ two transactions weren't flagged as she was still on the phone with her Credit Card Companies and her Bank putting stops on all her cards then she was on the phone putting an alert out on all her Photo ID's. Not more than a half hour after hanging up with the last Credit Card Company, Rielley's phone chimed with an alert that Sierra's Master Card was trying to be used in the Mall and they were blocking the transaction flagging the card as stolen. Sun Hi was arrested that _day_ in her home for fraudulently passing herself off as Sierra using her stolen wallet trying to withdraw money from her bank account. Everyone was reimbursed, the Insurance Company reimbursed Domino,Dragon,Blaine and Blake their money that the Khan's stole, the Khan's are all in prison for the long haul, Sierra tripled security on all her accounts, she now never ever takes her purse with her to meet and greets, matter of fact, she doesn't even _use_ a purse anymore. She uses a zipperless reversible fanny pack that she bought after Mrs.Khan stole her purse and wallet. She wears the front of fanny pack facing her stomach so the zipperless front is facing outward. The last time Ace ever seen Sierra, was way back when she was still in High School, now she's engaged to be married working as an In Home Child Care Provider for Hunter and Cobalt looking after their young brood while the older kids do after school activities. Albeit Hunter's sister has thrown a tantrum over Sierra being with the younger kids and letting them help her prep the meals, set the table and wash the dishes as they got used in meal prep, his parents merely told her it's part of learning how to clean up after yourself and her allowing the three little ones to eat raw peppers isn't killing them or harming them in any way shape or form.

**Gage chokes on his drink saying:** _I_ grew up eating out of a garden and I'm still alive! Landsakes, eating something fresh from the garden isn't dangerous! I've been to North Point Base's Garden and it's well taken care of.

**Gearshift snickers saying:** Another thing Hunter's sister bitched about. How _dare_ Sierra take the kids to the garden and let them pick fruits,berries and vegetables while she just watches?! Doesn't she know how _dangerous_ that is?!

**Gage:** Sorry to say but Sierra's dad runs that Garden and nothing bad has ever happened. Oh maybe the little kids got knocked over by a big giant ball of fluff known as Dipper but Dipper's a dolt, he won't hurt anyone. He's big, he's dumb but he's gentle and a goof, not at all vicious. He's just looking for someone to throw his ball so he can go chase it and bring it back...rinse and repeat, the little kids love him and try to throw the ball as far as their little arms and hands can manage. Really all you see when Dipper goes running is fur until he comes back with the ball and drops it in your lap expecting you to throw it for him again until he gets tired or her mother calls him in for a nap. Usually by that time, the kids have picked _more_ than what they need and are ready to head back home to start washing everything so they can start meal prep. Usually by the time Hunter and Cobalt get home, supper's on the table and on their plates so all they have to do is wash their hands and sit at the table to start eating.

**Keith comes out pushing a trolley loaded with food and stops at the table lifting the dome off the plates saying: **Two steak meals, one medium-rare with mashed potatoes and vegetable medley, a garden fresh salad and a side bowl of rice **(places the stake infront of Gearshift saying)** and the other medium-well, mashed potatoes and gravy and a side of fries. Enjoy

**Gearshift:** Good timing! I'm starving!

**Gage:** So am I!

**Both men begin digging into their piping hot meals continuing to catch up between bites of food and sips of their drinks until they had finished their meal**

**Gearshift: **Ooof that was good! Beats me making pork chops for supper.** (Notices Gage had left the table and was on his way back and says) **Where'd you go?

**Gage lies through his teeth saying:** To the bathroom. 

**Keith comes out to collect the dirty dinner dishes and** **says:** Are we ready for dessert?

**Gearshift:** Yep as ready as we can be.

**Keith finishes loading up the trolley and says: **I will be right back with your dessert in a few minutes. **(Disappears into the kitchen saying)** They're ready for dessert! Is Gearshift's special Bumble Berry Parfait ready?

**Carrie gently sets the ring over the cherry then pipes some whipped cream around to hide it and says:** Done and Done! It's ready! As is Gage's banana split.

**Keith carefully picks up the tray with the two desserts and carries them out of the kitchen to the table saying:** Your banana split Gage and for Gearshift a bumble berry parfait. enjoy. **(Turns and leaves)**

**Gearshift stunned to find a Bumble Berry Parfait in front of him says:** I never knew anyone could plausibly make me a bumble berry parfait this big!** (Picks up his spoon and scoops up a spoonful of whipped cream and cherry then bites down on a hard object, grabs his napkin and spits out the hard object that he cleans and nearly drops in recognition saying) **Holy crap, you planned this didn't you?!

**Gage leaves his seat,goes around to kneel beside Gearshift taking the ring from his fingers saying:** So what if I did? We've waited long enough with everything going on. What's the answer?

**Gearshift finally gathers his thoughts and tearfully teases: **What do _you_ think?! OF COURSE I WILL! I had begun to think it would never happen!

**Gage ****Slips the ring over Gearshift's third right finger,stands up and says:** What I've been waiting to hear for the last six years! That reminds me, where the hell are you living?

**Gearshift:** On the tour Bus that's parked in an RV Park. I couldn't leave the bus incase over eager patrol decided to have it towed. It's happened more than once and I don't really care for it to happen again so I moved it to an RV Trailer Park. Not cheap by any means but if it means keeping it away from the Tow Truck and Impound Lot, I'll do what I have to do.

**Gage goes back over to his chair and sits down saying:** Wait, the bus was almost towed to an impound lot multiple times?!

**Gearshift:** Multiple times in one day. I was parked in an overnight parking lot just so I could use the Laundrymat on the other side not more than ten feet away so I could do laundry late at night when it was quiet. Next door to the Landrymat is a Subway so I ducked into Subway for a sub,salad,cookies and a drink then went to the laundrymat to eat at the tables facing outside and what to my wondering eyes should happen to sneakily pull up in front of the bus but a Parking Authority car. A Parking Authority Officer gets out, runs the plates with his tablet then calls the Tow Truck to come and tow the 'illegally parked bus' to the tow yard. If it hadn't been for the guy who gave me the twenty four hour parking permit to park, I'd still be scrounging for money to pay the tow fee and the impound fees. He came out and said **'What're you doing? This is an overnight parking lot where people can park their cars overnight with the proper sticker in the window or on a visible part of the vehicle.'** The Officer says **"I don't _see_ that sticker on this vehicle anywhere! Therefore I can legally have it towed and impounded.'** Right in front of the idiots face on the door was the sticker saying I could park for twenty four hours. The Attendant pointed at the sticker and says to her **'Then what's that big square thing on the door window? Oh I see it's a Parking Permit for a bus this size that says it can stay in this parking lot overnight. Go patrol the streets and do your job and stay out of twenty four hour parking lots.'** That was the last time she tried to have Boss's bus towed and impounded. He extended the pass indefintly much to the chagrin of the over zealous Parking Authority Officer who had to cancel the tow truck that was down the street. Why?

**Gage:** You can park it on Domino's property around back. He won't care one iota. You can move in with me intothe extra house on Domino's property I live in. It's plenty big enough for the two of us and we never have to go back to Mars unless you want to move back there. Domino can get you settled and legally entitled to start working for him.

**Gearshift:** A Soft solid bed sounds wonderful and a hot shower without the fear of being walked in on by women coming in for some weird reason to the mens shower for a shower themselves only to run out screaming like little school girls that there's a naked man in the shower. No FUCKING KIDDING! It's the MEN'S Shower not the Women's Shower! The Women's shower is frilly,poufy and utterly ridiculous looking. The last time I showered a group of women walked in not paying the least bit of attention to _where_ they were going, stopped talking,looked around at all the naked MEN in the MEN'S SHOWER, then started screaming mass murder running outside saying _**'Why are there MEN in the WOMEN'S SHOWERING FACILITIES?!'**_ Uhh how about the women's showering facilities are down the path on the right? You know the building with the Barbie Pink door,cushioned benches inside,plush toilet seats, mirrors from floor to ceiling, nail dryers,hair dryers, fucking BODY DRYERS yes I got a job working there and when I walked in to the Women's Showering Facilities the first thing I said to the guy I was working with was** 'Seriously? how the hell do you miss this building?! We get urinals on the wall and stalls, no benches, no soft toilet seats no plush toilet paper, no nail,hair or body dryers guess 'cause we're men huh?'** and he says** 'Then they should learn to stay the hell out of the men's showering facilities then! This is ridiculous! You don't come to the washroom to congregate, you come to use the toilet,touch up your make up and get the hell out.'** Three days later, all the luxuries in the women's shower room were removed, the plushy soft toilet seats were replaced with the standard plastic seats, the plush toilet paper was replaced with one ply, the body,nail and hair dryers are gone replaced with changing stations for mothers, the sauna was replaced by a nursing station for Nursing Mothers, the ridiculously expensive hand soap was replaced by the standard disinfecting pink foaming hand soap, the steam hand dryers were replaced by regular hot air hand dryers. Oh the fuss that ensued when the women walked in and seen the renovations that had happened. Thankfully though, it was my last year of working there as they closed down for extensive renovations,upgrades and repairs. Got a sweet paycheck out of it, though just _hearing_ them wail about the way the shower room looked was worth hanging around for.

**Gage:** Sounds about as bad as what Sierra hears during her concerts. _**'**_**You mean I have to pee in _THERE_?!'** By there these goodie goodies are referring to the porta potties, the public restrooms that were open all night and always cleaned. **'I can't pee in _THERE! It's not safe!'_** Who's going to walk into the women's washroom,up to your stall and open the door to see you sitting on the toilet going pee or taking a dump?! No one, there's security outside the bathrooms at all times during her events so there's no way in hell anyone can just waltz into the women's bathroom and sexually assault anyone and inbetween times, the cleaning crew is _always _in the washrooms cleaning and disinfecting everything. Yet every concert she had, the stuck ups just couldn't _deal_ with using public facilities or the porta potties, they were looking for the ultimate luxurious bathroom amenities because hell commoners sat down on then peed or pooped in those toilets and that's just _disgusting_ and totally _unsanitary._

**Gearshift:** Of course it's unsanitary! For landsakes, you can't expect the rich girls to use a commoner's bathroom! Steel toilets carry germs and STD's! Women can get pregnant sitting on a steel seatless toilet! ** (Hits his foot against a bag saying)** What's in the bag on the floor?

**Gage leans down and picks up the bag saying:** Gifts I got for you today since I've had to miss your birthday so many times over.** (Hands the bag to Gearshift saying)** Completely forgot the bag was down there.

**Gearshift takes the bag,sets it on his lap pulling out the biggest box and begins unwrapping it until the latest modle tablet box was revealed saying:** NO WAY! You got me this?! I've been saving every paycheck just to be able to afford one! How the hell did you manage to get one?! They're absurdly priced!

**Gage:** Domino's client gave his daughter two but she already had one and didn't really need two more so she gave them to me since his other two kids are too young for tablets that aren't kid friendly.

**Gearshift sets his new tablet aside,reaches back into the bag for the next sized gift and proceeds to unwrap it until a brand new drawing tablet was revealed then continued until the very last gift was unwrapped then sat back in his chair saying:** Damn, I left everything I had for you on the bus! I thought I was running a half hour late and rushed off the bus leaving the bag behind on the table! Since I can't possibly eat anymore of that Parfait, what say we head out to the bus,load your bike and head somewhere else for the remainder of the night after you settle the bill?

**Gage:** Bill's settled, paid in advance. We can go now if you want.

**Gearshift backs his chair out, puts all his gifts in the bag and stands up saying:** Well then shall we?

**Sebastian comes into the room with the settled bill saying:** Everything to your expectations?

**Gage:** Above and beyond Sebastian. He's stuffed silly and needs to get to the tour bus and me to my bike before the parking authority decides to investigate them.

**Sebastian:** Not on MY property they won't! I've told them time and again to stay off my site of business! You're safe for as long as you want to stay.

**Gearshift:** No thanks, we're both pretty tired from working all day and Gage has to get back to his place so he can get to bed and get some sleep so he can get up at four tomorrow morning and I have to be up at six for work.

**Sebastian hands Gage the settled bill saying:** Hope to see you again soon.

**Gage takes the settled bill saying: **Probably will for our wedding reception in three years.

**Sebastian:** I'll be here still in business.


End file.
